


Bitter Sweet

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Marty Scurll One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Bitter Sweet

You knew something had been wrong for weeks, but you just didn’t want to admit it. You and Adam had barely spent any time together since he’d been fired from the Bullet Club. To start with you managed to convince yourself that he was just mad that it was all over, that he’d thought they wouldn’t do that to him just because he’d decided to leave ROH… But now you realised it wasn’t just that.

It started as a rumour, that he’d been seen with another girl in a bar a few nights ago, when he’d told you that he’d gone home to see his parents for a few days, while you finished up your Shimmer shows. But then you started to notice that he would go out and not come home until the next morning.

Eventually you had gone to a PWG show to confront him… Only now you wish you hadn’t. You’d found his locker room, despite the Bucks telling you not to go looking for him. You hadn’t even knocked, you just pushed the door open and found him all over some random girl you’d never seen before. You just stood frozen on the spot until he eventually looked up and saw you standing there, tears rolling down your cheeks.

“{Y/N},” he said, quickly pushing the girl away.

By the time he’d stood up you were out of the door and running down the corridor.

“{Y/N}! Wait!” Adam called out after you.

“Just leave me alone!” you yelled. “We’re done! I never want to see you again!”

You didn’t look back, you just kept going until you were back outside. You slid down against the wall, sobs shaking through your whole body. You couldn’t believe that he’d actually done that.

“{Y/N}?” asked a soft voice as they knealt down next to you. “It’s okay. It’s only me. It’s Marty…”

You immediately wrapped your arms around Marty and sobbed against him. He put his arms around you, holding you and rubbing your back as you cried.

“It’s alright. I got ya,” he whispered.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marty had let you stay with him that night so you weren’t on your own, and the next day he and the Bucks had gone to Adam’s and moved all your stuff back to Marty’s. Adam had been there, but the guys refused to tell him where you were and had made it perfectly clear that he was never to even look at you again.

The guys had only been gone a few hours and you’d been busy in Marty’s kitchen baking cookies… something you always did when you were upset. You’d just pulled out the 4th batch when the door open and Marty and the Bucks came in.

“Honey, we’re home,” chuckled Matt, earning him a punch in the arm from Marty.

“{Y/N}, we’re back,” said Marty. “Where are ya?”

“Follow your noses,” you called out.

Soon enough the three guys were stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Cookies!” squealed Nick.

“You didn’t have to make all these,” chuckled Marty.

“I know, but I like making them and I thought they’d be a nice way to say thank you for helping me out with… him,” you said softly.

Marty frowned a little when he saw the sadness in your eyes. He walked over to you and wrapped his arms round you, not saying a word.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The Bucks had left with a stack of cookies each for their kids, leaving you and Marty alone.

“You fancy watching a movie or somethin’?” Marty asked.

You shrugged.

“Look, {Y/N}, I know you’re upset, and that is totally understandable, alright? I just… I just wanna see ya smile again, even if it’s just for a little while at some really rubbish movie,” Marty said softly.

You could see that he was really trying to help and you sighed.

“Okay. You pick a movie and I’ll grab the last of the cookies.”

You shuffled into the kitchen and started searching for a plate to stake the cookies on. You found the right cupboard and stood on tiptoes to try and reach a plate. Your fingertips had just got hold of one when your foot slipped and you lost your grip on the plate, causing it to crash onto the floor and shatter.

“Fuck!”

You knealt down to start picking up the pieces of the plate when Marty came in.

“You alright?”

“I slipped and dropped the damn plate,” you muttered.

You picked up a shard of plate when it cut into your hand causing you to hiss and drop it.

“Why can’t I do anything right?” you sobbed, sitting down on the floor.

Marty picked up a paper towel and pressed it to your hand.

“It was just an accident {Y/N}, it’s fine.”

“I didn’t just mean the plate….”

“That wasn’t ya fault either. He was an absolute prick for what he did to you.”

“I…I obviously deserved it.”

“No, you didn’t,” said Marty, tilting your head up to look at him. “Ya didn’t deserve that. Ya deserve ta be treated like a princess. Ya an amazing gal, and any bloke would be fuckin’ lucky ta have ya.”

“You’re just saying that,” you sniffed.

“No I’m not. I mean it. Ya deserve a guy who treats ya like the only girl in the entire universe. Someone who will always put you first. Someone who will look after ya when ya a klutz and cut ya hand open on a broken plate…”

“Marty…”

“I…I’ll just go get ya a bandaid for that cut,” Marty said hurriedly.

Before you can stop him he gets up and walks out of the kitchen, leaving you on the floor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Marty had patched your hand up and finished clearing up the broken plate. Neither of you spoke as you sat on the couch watching the movie he’d picked. You weren’t really paying attention to the movie and after a few more minutes you felt your eyes starting to close.

“Stay awake baby!” chuckled Marty. “It’s only 7, if ya sleep now you won’t tonight.”

Pouting, you shifted on the couch so your head was on his lap. His hand soon found it’s way along your arm, drawing a random pattern with his finger.

“Did you really mean what you said?” you asked quietly.

“What did I say?”

“That I deserve someone who would look after me…”

“Of course I did.”

“I’d like that,” you smiled softly. “As long as he didn’t keep making me watch a movie that’s making me fall asleep.”

Marty was quiet for a minute before he chuckled.

“Was that your way of telling me to change the movie?”

“More like it was my way of telling you that I’d like to be your princess.”

Marty smiled and leant down to kiss the top of your head.

“You’re not a princess… You’re my queen.”


End file.
